


Why Not?

by jujitsuelf



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - 'Stargate Atlantis, Any, execuglide (v.) The act of gliding across one's office in an executive chair on wheels'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt left by wrabbit over at fic_promptly.

It was very late, the gate room was practically deserted and only the low hum of the Ancient consoles made for a soundtrack.

Elizabeth yawned and rubbed her eyes. What time was it? Squinting at the clock on her desk, she winced. That late, huh? She seriously needed to think about getting some sleep. SGA-1 was due off on another off-world mission in the morning and she needed to be compus mentis in order to brief them properly.

Leaning back in her office chair, she stretched, luxuriating in the ‘pop’ and faint creak of muscles which had been hunched over a laptop for too long.

An idea hit her and she smiled, _why not_? A quick glance out of her window told her that only a couple of weary-looking technicians were manning the consoles, even the marines had given up for the night.

Turning sideways, parallel to her desk, she gripped the edge firmly, pulled herself back a little, then glided forward. The wheels of her chair hissed as they spun and propelled her across the small room. She resisted the urge to cry, ‘wheeeee’, but only just.

The cool air on her face didn’t quite smell like any air she’d ever tasted back on Earth. Most of the time she didn’t notice the difference, but right then, the faint tang of seawater and salt mixed with the indefinable odor which came from the Ancient life support systems was as sweet as nectar to her.

She freewheeled to a halt, near the wall. Resting a hand against the smooth surface, she marveled at how far the expedition had come. Atlantis was home now, she knew she wasn’t the only one who felt that way. It was as though old Earth disputes and squabbles between nations had evaporated as the Atlantis team members walked through the Stargate. Now, they were just people, regardless of which country they hailed from back on Earth. They were simply people living together, trying to stay alive in a very hostile environment. They were friends. Perhaps even family.

Elizabeth smiled again, an inexplicable warmth in her chest. Another jaw-cracking yawn hit her, leaving her exhausted and wrung out. Pushing herself to her feet, she debated returning her chair to its place at the desk. The devilish part of her said, _‘No, leave it. It can be a reminder in the morning that sometimes lighthearted moments do happen here, even if they are few and far between.’_

Turning on her heel, she walked out of the office, nodded to the technicians and headed for her quarters.


End file.
